Remote control or autonomously unpiloted aircraft have been used for years. These aircraft are often referred to as UAVs or Unmanned Aerial Vehicles. UAVs are used by the military for surveillance, reconnaissance, engagement, and the like. They are also used in many civil applications such as police, firefighting, and bomb squad environments where human participant would be at risk. UAVs are equipped with sensors and cameras to detect sounds, images, chemicals, temperature, vibration, light, velocity, Doppler shift, and even biological matter.
UAVs are available in a variety of shapes, sizes and configurations, and characteristics using various engines including electric-powered engines, gas-powered engines and jet-powered engines to allow for controlled sustained levels of flight. When utilizing a UAV it is important to evade detection in applications such as surveillance and reconnaissance. Unfortunately, conventional UAVs are difficult to place in various environments such as urban environments without being detected. Once a UAV is detected by a human, aircraft, robot, or the like, the UAV loses its effectiveness.